Mask
by Hinoiri Lwin
Summary: Sometimes he thought that no matter what happens in the future; the smile that permanently stitched on his face will never wear off. No matter what happens.


Kano though, as the deceiver he was, always secretive about his feelings and rather uncomfortable to make his adopted siblings worry over nothing so he spend every ounce of his sanity everyday to hid his sadness and anguish under the masks he created years ago. He used many different personality that he thought best, and go along with it until he doesn't even sure which one was his truly. There was one mask that he loved—the smiling one.

Throughout the years he learned to smile even brighter than before, and wear that mask of his just like a second skin. At first, his mouth started to hurt from smiling too much, but as the day go on he began to maintain his sunshine smile without any effort. _Just like a patched paper smile_, he laughed.

Smiling became a daily ritual for him. Just like breathing he smile and smiled even though he was hurt and want to give up. Sometimes he thought that no matter what happens in the future; the smile that permanently stitched on his face will never wear off.

No matter what happens.

But here he was, standing among the ruins of the damaged underground laboratory with the remains of water laid beneath his feet. Broken glass scattered around his throbbing body which was wet—he realized—from ealier punch delivered to his lithe body. He was smashed against a huge tube that's happen to be filled with substance that disturbingly looked like water and now drenched to the bone when the said tube was broken.

His body throbbed painfully and he felt like throwning up but Kano didn't care about anything _because she was here_. Sound of chocked sobs quietly escaped from his quivering mouth. Never did his eyes shifted from the figure that stood bravely beside the equally daring NEET. _She never changes_, he thought. Same red clips, same red scarft—the _same smile_ adorned her face. Kano bowed his head while droplets of tears streaming down his flushed face.

The smile that always present on his face was no more. His mask wears off just in a matter of seconds when he saw her and god he was desperate enough to convinced himself that no; his eyes does not deceiving him, yes; she was here and _yes; Ayano nee-chan is alive_.

The hero then smiled, that painfully sweet smile and his tears pouring even faster than before. His heart ached like hell and the tears won't stop.

"I missed you, Shuuya."

He didn't know who moved first but then their body touched and he clinged to her warm, _warm_ body; determined to not undo his death grip for a long period of time. Because he was really scared that the next seconds he let go, she will be gone again, just like in the past when his hands couldn't reached her in time.

"I won't go anywhere you know. I promised—so stop crying, I hated it when you cry."

Kano cried even louder, his strangled wails echoed throught out the ruins and hugged her petite body tightly. She hugged back and tears formed in her hazel brown orbs.

"_Gomen ne_, Shuuya. I'm sorry for all the things that I'd put you through. It's over now, so stop crying, _ne_?"

There was silence, no responses whatsoever. Only sounds of detained sobs and a quiet "_It's okay._" repeatedly came out from the elder of the two. There were many things that left unsaid, a lot of things that they want to convey, but sometimes silence was better than anything. The two of them enjoyed the feeling of their body pressed on each other, arms and legs tangled. Minutes passed and Kano broke the silence.

"ro—mi—ed.. me.." the fabric of her scarft muffled his voice. Ayano tried her best to pry his head from her neck so she can understand his words better but he didn't even budge and then she smiled while caressing his messy sand-blonde mop of hair.

"What is it, Shuuya?"

Kano lifted his head, and her heart squeezed painfully from the sight of her ever so cheerfull little brother. He looked so broken, so tired—and his eyes, they were puffy and red from all the crying and Ayano can not stand the hurt that clearly visible on the pairs. She began to tearing up again while gripping his hands tight. She thought about the past. She recall all the things she did, and even thought she didn't regret any of it she will trade anything to take all the pain that her little brother endured since she's been gone.

"I'm sorry, I'm—I really am sorry… I am so sorry Shuuya, I didn't mean to—I am sorry.." she chanted regretfully, droplets of tears marring her beautiful face.

He can't bear it, seeing her cry like this made his heart laced with pain and he wiped her tears frantically with his hands, "No—stop it. Don't—please don't cry. _Nee-chan_ please stop crying.." he said hoarsely.

_Stop crying for me_.

And she smiled, that warm smile that lifted her lips widely and made her eyes spark beautifully. But her tears didn't stop, and Kano doesn't know what to do besides wiping the droplets over and over again until it's gone completely.

"Hehe… I'm sorry. I'm a crybaby after all.." she laughed sheepishly.

"…stop apologizing _nee-chan_. It's not your fault..."

He hated it when she's cry because the tears will marred her face and burned her eyes until she's too tired to keep her eyes open. He never want to see her cry, especially for him because it makes him feels like the lowest life form in the universe. Ayano knew about this too—once she cried over him (_Shuuya, Shuuya! I'm so sorry—are you okay? Please forgive me—I'm so—_) when he fell down the stairs courtesy of her reckless demeanor, and spent a month stayed at home with his feet apparently bandaged.

The shocks of witnessing her hysterical cries made him pledged to never make her sad. He said that he'd never want to see her cry anymore because it's pains him to watch her cry so she better promised him to never cry again.

"Ehehe, I'm sorry…" she said, "I will give anything to take all your pain—to redeem my sins. But even so, I'm sure that there are no coincidences—all the good and the bad things happened for a reason. So did my sacrifice two years ago."

Kano stared blankly for a split of second; like he was in some kind of trance. The memories of her death—he refused to called it suicide—flased through his mind and his body started to shaking uncontrollably. He gripped her hands and gazed desperately into the depth of her eyes. Never did he want to go through the same thing again. Never.

"Then promise me—promise me that," he pleaded while crying, "This time.. you will stay right here. Promise me that you will never leave me again." He chocked back tears, "Never again."

Ayano smiled trough her tears and held the broken boy closer, "I promised."

And for the first time in forever, his smile that streched on his face doesn't seem like it was faked at all.

* * *

Kano felt really stupid to ever thought that no matter what happens in the future; the smile that permanently stitched on his face will never wear off. He was really foolish to wear a mask when there was nothing to be ashamed of and he learned it the hard way. The mask that he desperately clinging to was gone. He lamented at his reflection; the red eyes and the tears and those scars that wrecked his face now open for anyone to see.

He was done pretending. His mask was no more—he doesn't need it anymore. His smile feels more natural and he began to feel truly happy when he does smile. She is here after all, and this time she will stayed right here with him.

No matter what happens, huh?

He take that statement back.

* * *

Author's note:

I have no excuses beside I love Kano and his brother/sister relationship with Ayano. Kano was hard to write though, but it was fun and I just can't bring myself to not write down his feelings when Ayano's back from the daze. The anime barely, if nothing, explained about the trio's reaction—especially Kano's—when Ayano suddenly popped up from nowhere, still kicking and alive when they certainly thought that she was already dead. It was frustating at least that the anime left many things unexplained. I just hoped that the manga and novel will explains everything—and even better if they made an OVA or sequel or anything. Just maybe though XD

Anyway thank you for reading my story and I'm sorry for the bad grammar and typo(s) here and there. English isn't my mother language so please forgive me if my story was a mess. Feel free to leave a comment, I will be happy to know your opinion about my story. Once again, _arigatou_!


End file.
